


If You Give A Chat A Cookie

by JennaTalbot



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marichat May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaTalbot/pseuds/JennaTalbot
Summary: A retelling of the children's book 'If You Give A Mouse A Cookie' ft. Chat Noir





	If You Give A Chat A Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I didn't write nor do I own the original story 'If You Give A Mouse A Cookie'. I just thought it would be adorable if it took place in the Miraculous universe

If you give a Chat a cookie, he’s going to ask for a saucer of milk.

When you give him the milk, he’ll probably spill while telling a joke.

So when he’s finished, he’ll ask for a napkin to clean up.

Then he’ll want to look in the mirror to make sure he doesn’t have a milk mustache.

When he looks in the mirror, he might notice that his suit has a tear.

So he’ll probably ask for a needle and thread.

When he’s finished fixing up his suit, he’ll want to do something fun.

You two will play _Ultimate Mecha Strike III_.

He might get upset and ask you to let him win for once.

He may even end up moping on the floor as well.

When he’s done, he’ll probably want to take a nap.

You’ll have to fix up a blanket fort for him using your blankets and pillows.

He’ll crawl in, make himself comfortable, and fluff the pillow a few times.

He’ll probably ask to look through the fashion magazines you have on display.

So you’ll read him an article about a blonde model, and he’ll ask to see the pictures.

When he looks at the pictures, he’ll get so excited he’ll want you to take one of him. He’ll ask for a camera.

You’ll take his picture.

When the photoshoot is finished, he’ll want to sign his name, complete with a pun.

Then he’ll want to hang his picture on your refrigerator. Which means he’ll need your kitty magnet.

He’ll hang up his photo and stand back to ask what you think of it.

Looking at the refrigerator will remind him that he’s thirsty.

So, he’ll ask for a saucer of milk. And chances are, if he asks for a saucer of milk:

He’s going to want a cookie to go with it.


End file.
